paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Journey
'''Virtual Journey 'is a 2009 American 3D computer-animated science fiction adventure comedy film produced by Paramount Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Mike Moon (in his directorial debut) from a screenplay by Nicholas Stoller and John Hamburg, and stars the voices of Patton Oswalt, Katie Crown, Josh Gad, and Patrick Stewart. The film set in the year 2040, in a alternative world, many people lives in a video game/virtual reality world named Virtual World, where they become video-game characters and can enjoy places there. When they discover that a corrupted person who planed to destroy the world. It ups to a young boy named Kasey and a young girl named Karissa to stop a evil person who wanted to save the game before it gets destroyed entirely. ''Virtual Journey ''was the first Paramount animated film to be presented in 3D. The film was first released in North America on July 31, 2009 to critical acclaim and earned $643 million worldwide on a budget of $91 million. The film's success helped spawn an expanded franchise, with two sequels — ''Virtual Journey: Level Two ''and ''Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions — and a television series. Plot Kasey is an oridinary teenage boy who lives in a video game/virtual reality world, Virtual World. After he tried to become video-game character, Kasey accidentally falls through the hole and discovers legends of a threat named Master V. Before he going to tell everybody, he saw a blue-haired teenage girl named Karissa who secretly hiding to sneak out and goes on the quest. After she left, Kasey gets captured by evil robot, created by Master V, and attempts to kill him using the laser. But, he gets saved by Karissa, who takes him to escaped. Visiting her hideout, Kasey and Karissa meet G.A.M.E., a robot who working for video game and joins the heroes to stop Master V. After they fixed G.A.M.E., they get attacked by evil robot They manage to escape using one of her flying hoverboard. As hoverboard explodes, they heads on their journey. Master V, disgruntled that his evil robot has failed to captured Kasey and Karissa, send his evil robot to track them down and kill them. Meanwhile, during their journey, they get chased by a pack of robot dinosaurs, and then they bump into a multicolored 8-bit-alike shape-shifting creature named Bitly, who agrees to help. After they escaped from robot dinosaurs, they reach to an video games city, where they get greeted by Nyasia, a warrior princess, and Quickly, a bird-like creature. After a not so successful speech sent by Kasey, they being attack by Master V and his evil robots. They manage to escape using Quickly's spaceship, and they go to the base where they talk about a plan to stop Master V. With some messed up plans, Kasey comes up with a good plan. They sneak in Master V's fort. Master V hires a mean-spirited person named Minka to chase them down. Kasey comes up with a new plan that would finally kill Master V. That plan kinda worked at first, but Minka kidnaps Kasey's friends first, before capturing Kasey last. As Kasey was about to lose hope, Karissa sets herself and friends free, but Kasey walks off. Minka has a serious change of heart and helps the heroes. After a speech, Kasey decides to go to Virtual World to finally stop Master once and for all. Kasey, Karissa, G.A.M.E., Bitly, Nyasia, Quickly and the rest of the video game characters fight Master V and his evil robot. Master V returns for a final confrontation to kill Kasey. However, Karissa use the portal to suck Master V and his evil robot. Kasey is then hailed as a hero, and he and Karissa starts dating each other. During the celebration, a sadistic mastermind decides to wreck havoc, Kasey, Karissa and their friends agree to stop him. Voice cast * Patton Oswalt as Kasey, a 15-year-old teenage boy who is a really good player and wants to save Virtual World. * Katie Crown as Karissa, a teenage girl who aids Kasey in saving Virtual World, becoming her best friend (girlfriend later). * Josh Gad as G.A.M.E., a robot who befriends Kasey and Karissa. * Patrick Stewart as Master V, the corrupt evil man who plans to destroy Virtual World and the entire video game. * David Spade as Bitly, a multicolored 8-bit-alike shape-shifting creature who is one of Kasey and Karissa's friends. * Kristen Bell as Nyasia, a warrior princess who is one of Kasey and Karissa's friends. * Ben Schwartz as Quickly, a speedy bird-like creature who is one of Kasey and Karissa's friends. More coming soon! Cameo casts Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music The score for Virtual Journey ''was composed by Heitor Pereira. The soundtrack was released on June 10, 2009 by Varèse Sarabande. Release ''Virtual Journey ''was released into American theaters on July 31, 2009. A short animated film titled ''Doing the Chores accompanied Virtual Journey during its theatrical release. Marketing * The film's teaser trailer was released on June 6, 2008, and was shown before Kung Fu Panda, Candy Quest, Meet Dave, and Space Chimps. * The first theatrical trailer was released on October 3, 2008, and was shown before Beverly Hills Chihuahua, in the Box Puppies in the Box, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Bolt, and The Tale of Despereaux. * The second theatrical trailer was released on January 16, 2009, and was shown before Hotel for Dogs, Coraline,'' The Pink Panther 2'','' Monsters vs. Aliens'','' Night'' at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Up, Imagine That, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and G-Force. * TV spots began to air between June and July 2009. Video game Main article: Virtual Journey (video game) A video game based on the film was released on May 22, 2009 on PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo DS. Home media Virtual Journey ''was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 17, 2009. In addition to the short ''Doing the Chores, Both releases include a short film titled Virtual Quest. Reception Coming soon! Sequels Coming soon! Television series Main article: Virtual Journey: The Series Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film